Overture of the Wind
by Gentle Melodious Nocturne
Summary: The wind pierces through even the darkest hearts and wipes them a new. Can it do the same for you? Love, Roxas.


A dark overcast hid me from the rising sun, and stretched as far as the eye could see. The morning was cool and serene, but I could still feel the curious stares from the clouds above. The wind flew around me like a gentle whirlwind, kissing my cheek every second it seemed. But it did not help. It was just a minor distraction, and soon my mind had locked back onto the source of my despair, Namine, my best friend. A quick draft dried my tears. It was at this moment I made my wish to the sky. I felt silly for doing so, but I didn't know what else to do. I didn't believe she would come back, not on her own anyway.

_I wish..._

"I wish for a storm to brew over her and sweep her away into a whirling thundercloud! As the thunder roars, I wish for rain to shower her, and pour their pure love into her. Drive out the demon that dances within her, and reveal the girl I once new. Do what you must. Please bring Namine back!"

_...such vanity..._

That was all I heard as the wind glided through my ears. Rain had begun to fall, and soon I was standing in a torrential downpour. The wind whipped back and forth, as if chastening me for my wish.

I cried and cried, never knowing when the rain would cease or when my heart would stop aching. I was battered by gust after gust, my bare feet almost slipping in the wet grass, as my mind darkened towards the one I had loved. You were a viper, a demon in the guise of an angel. You reeled me in and were met with no resistance. Why would there be any? You were gorgeous; you were my friend and always had been. I saw no reason to wrestle with your demands. There was no reason to say no... This was what I told myself. This was what I believed. I turned away when I saw what you really were.

"Darling, Princess, please! Where are you going?!"

"I already told you I'm going out!" She screamed. Never so cool a chill had I ever felt till I entered the house of the Highwinds.

"But WHERE Namine?! Please tell me! I'm you father I want-no, I need to know!" Pleaded Mr. Highwind. She turned her back to him and casually walked away. "Bye." She said simply, walking out the door with me in tow. As I closed the door, I paused and gazed at her father. Broken and defeated, his grip had loosened a little more on the last member of his family: his daughter. In the corner of my eye I saw a leaf blow through the crack just I was shutting the door. "Comfort will come Mr. Highwind," I whispered," I promise. "

It was at that moment I left the girl I adored. I deliberately overlooked all she had done wrong. I wanted to believe she was still the girl I knew: sweet but tactless, and cutely sarcastic. She was not. Namine, had become so base, I couldn't even look her in the eye. An unruly vagrant, that was what she had become now, galavanting beyond Twilight Town with her...friends. After a time I realized that Namine was never coming back. Both her body and her soul were gone. I hear the Witch of the West cries in terror at not only her black heart, but her unsightly appearance. Midriffs, cut offs, and Dukes from the land Daisy might bring pleasure to those of baser morale, but not to me. The Namine I loved was gone... Suddenly, a powerful draft whipped me back, threw me on my haunches! My back was wet from the grass and angry bees buzzed in my head. "I don't understand!" I bellowed in confusion. "What am I supposed to do?"

As I regained my senses, the rain slowed to a light drizzle, and the wind became calm. A colorful swirl of petals, leaves and grass shot past me, out into the distance. I looked up, amazed, and saw the cloudy overcast begin to move. I squinted my eyes and saw far beyond the giant cloud a silver lining, and farther still, a blue sky. Slowly, they were coming towards me. My spirits were lifted by the wind's grand message. Namine will return. Slowly, her facade will fall apart. The rain will cleanse her soul and fill her with love. The wind will wipe her clean and dry her tears. As I breathed in, I could feel it all: the cool air, the gentle breeze, the love of my life, slowly gliding over me. I know now that you love me the same as the wind and that you will be here with me the same as the wind...


End file.
